The decimal $0.76$ is equal to the fraction $\frac{4b+19}{6b+11}$, where $b$ is a positive integer. What is the value of $b$?
Setting $\frac{4b+19}{6b+11}$ equal to $0.76=\frac{76}{100}=\frac{19}{25}$, we have \begin{align*} \frac{4b+19}{6b+11}&=\frac{19}{25}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 25(4b+19)&=19(6b+11)
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 100b+475&=114b+209
\\\Rightarrow\qquad -14b&=-266
\\\Rightarrow\qquad b&=\boxed{19}
\end{align*}.